There has been disclosed a scanner that generates image data and attaches a unique input profile of the scanner to the image data when outputting the image data. A device using the image data performs color conversion on the image data by using the input profile attached to the image data and a unique output profile of the device so as to generate output image data appropriate for output (for example, display).